


The Party I Was Never Meant To Be At

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [35]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Car Sex, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunkenness, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Patrick's an awkward bullied mess, Pete's hot and confident, Public Humiliation, Sex in a Car, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Teasing, Underage Drinking, Upset Patrick, scared, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Patrick went to his neighbours house to ask for flour and gets trapped there with drunk idiots and somehow ends the night with Pete





	The Party I Was Never Meant To Be At

**Patrick's POV**

I came for flour and now I'm surrounded by drunk idiots. My next door neighbours always throwing parties but I didn't think he'd have one today when I came over to ask for flour. All I wanted was flour so I could bake cookies for when my mother gets home but now I'm trapped.

Everywhere I look there's drunk teenagers and I can't find the kitchen so I let myself get dragged around by dancing teens. My neighbour Gerard is nice but I can't find him so he's probably having sex with his boyfriend. I saw them doing it on the front lawn once so I don't doubt they'll be doing that when they're drunk.

I end up in a circle with a bunch of other people so I take the beer that's shoved at me and drink some. None of these people are nice to me usually but a guys leaning his head on my shoulder so I just go with it. They play a few rounds of spin the bottle but there's too many people so it ends up with a lot of random making out.

Eventually some of the people leave so I try to go with them but the guy next to me clings on to my arm. He seems too drunk to stand so I carefully move so he's more comfortable and watch people play 7 minutes in heaven. I could leave but the guy seems like he likes me being a pillow and it's kind of fun.

After some time the bottle lands on the guy next to me so he gets pushed into a bedroom with a girl and I'm left alone. Now one of the girls who's leading the game notices me and she laughs loudly "What are you doing here Fatty Patty?" "I live next door, I was coming to find Gerard, I'll just leave" "I think the loser should stay, then whoever ends up with him can beat him up instead of having sex"

I try to leave again but another guy grabs my wrist so I have to stay. They all hate me so I hope they give up on the game before I end up going off with someone and getting the shit kicked out of me.

For a few rounds I'm safe but then the bottle lands on a golden skinned, dark haired guy with tattoos on both arms. Obviously he's one of Frank's friends because he looks so much older than me and Gerard. He was probably one of the ones invited because they could buy all the alcohol for the party.

When he spins it I close my eyes and pray it doesn't land on me but when I look up the bottles pointing at me. I just wanted some flour and I thought it would be funny to watch drunk people, I don't want to get beat up again.

The guys muscles are huge and he could probably break my face easily so I'm terrified as he drags me off to find a room. Everyone's laughing and telling the guy to kick the shit out of me because I deserve it. They're calling him Pete so I guess that's his name, at least I know the name of the person who's going to end me in an emergency room.

Once we find a room Pete pushes me inside and locks the door then watches as I cower away. "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me, I haven't done anything" "Why would I do that?" "Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry you're stuck with me instead of a girl, I'm sorry, don't hurt me"

I try to back away further but my knees hit the bed so I topple backwards, letting Pete walk over and stand over me. I close my eyes and brace myself for him to punch me but instead all I feel is him sitting on the bed next to me. A calloused finger brushes a tear off my check so I open my eyes and see his face hovering over me.

"I'm not going to hurt you dude" "They all want you to" "I'm not a dick, just because I have tattoos doesn't mean I'm going to hurt you" "Everyone does, just hurry up and hit me" "Or I could make out with you then take you home with me at the end of the night" "What?" "You live next door so we could go give your bed some action, I've got more beer in my car just for us"

He doesn't seem like he's going to kick the shit out of me but he could rape me so I shuffle away and stare at the ground. Pete moves closer so I look up at him and get ready to try to run away as soon as possible.

"Is your name Patty?" "Patrick, I like to be called Patrick" "Patrick then, why is everyone mean to you?" "I don't know, they don't like me" "Why do they call you Fatty Patty?" "I'm fat and I hate being called Patty so that's what they call me" "You're not fat, I like your body" "Oh please, you're hot and fit and perfect, I'm just fat" "I'm serious, I wouldn't offer to go home with you unless I fully intended to sleep with you" "Just hit me, it'd be less painful" "I'd much rather kiss you, you'd look amazing under me naked and sweaty"

Pete might be screwing with me but I feel good so I don't pull away while he leans in to kiss me. Instantly his tongues slipping into my mouth and he's pushing me back down onto the bed while he straddles my lap. His weight on top of me is suffocating but feeling wanted is nice so I cling onto him and kiss him as well as I can.

I've kissed people but no one as old and experienced as Pete so I settle for giving my mouth up and giving him what he wants. By the time someone knocks on the door I'm considering taking Pete home but I don't want to leave. As soon as we walk out Pete will leave to hook up with someone else and I'll get bullied and pushed around again. It's nice here so I want to stay here for longer, I want to feel wanted for a few more minutes.

"Come on Pattycakes, we better go" "Don't call me that, please don't" "It's cute though, I like nicknames and it suits you, it's adorable and so are you" "Can we stay here?" "No we can't but I can get you drunk and you can take me to your bed" "Or I can get you drunk and have my way with you" "I'm in, come on Pattycakes"

Usually when people use nicknames it's to call me fat and useless but it's cute when Pete says it so I don't complain. When he wraps an arm around me I jerk away but he holds on and runs a hand through my hair to mess it up "Come on cutie, I can't get drunk in here"

I walk out with him and even though everyone's watching me I stay with Pete as he gets beer then get pulled into his lap. They've given up on the game so I sit on the couch in Pete's lap while he drinks and feels me up.

I hate the fact that people are looking at me but Pete gives me sips of beer and his hands are very distracting. Sometimes I feel like running off but Pete doesn't seem like he's going to let me go so I give up and curl into him.

Soon I'm tipsy so I place open mouthed kissed along Pete's jaw, enjoying his scratchy stubble. "Pete you need to shave" "I like it though, don't you?" "No it's scratchy" "How about I put my mouth somewhere else and we'll see if you like it then?" "Where? My mother might be home so we can't go there" "My car, I'll fucking blow the shit out of you in my car"

As Pete drags me out someone throws an empty beer can at me but Pete keeps pulling me on so I ignore it. When we get to his car he unlocks it and 10 seconds later I'm on my back on the seat while Pete pulls off my shirt.

Pete's the only person who doesn't call me Fatty Patty so I hope that he doesn't get turned off by my body. I was never self conscious before I started high school and I don't think I'm too fat so I wish people weren't so mean. There's nothing wrong with me, I'm just a bit chubby so I hope Pete still likes me.

I look up at him once I'm shirtless but he's too busy pulling off his own shirt and jeans to properly look at me. He offered to blow me and he's obviously done it before but if he does he'll be seeing all of me and I'm not ready for that.

Pete wiggles his skin tight jeans off and before he tries for mine I awkwardly sink to my knees. It's cramped and uncomfortable but Pete's eyes are dark with lust so I pull his boxers down. Luckily he spreads his legs further so I fit between them and his hands in my hair are gentle even though he's hard and leaking. His dicks big and blood red, standing up straight against his stomach and dripping with pre come.

It takes me a second to build up the confidence but I eventually lean in and lap at the head of his dick. I've never really tasted come before so it takes me a while to get used to it. It's really salty and weird but the more I lap up Pete's, the more I like it.

I must look ridiculous licking at his dick because Pete's laughing and trying to push me down further. When I try to stop he runs a hand through my hair and whispers "Come on baby I know you can do more, those lips were made for sucking dick". It takes a second but I finally open my mouth and let Pete push all the way in. He lets out a low growl as he starts to fuck my mouth so I relax and watch his face as he keeps pushing in deeper.

Pete goes slow to let me build up my confidence and every time I gag he pulls back until I'm ok to keep going. I'm sure there's a hundred people at the party who could give a much better blowjob but he seems to be enjoying himself. Most people would know what to do but I give him control to do anything he wants so I guess he likes that. It's scary but I trust him and I've never gotten drunk before so I don't mind doing this for him.

When Pete pulls me away and drags me up for a kiss I whimper and sink into it, giving him even more control. He's older and more experienced so I trust him, he can do whatever he wants to make himself feel good.

I pull away and rest my cheek on Pete's shoulder but when I look over at the house there's people on the lawn. They're pointing at the car and watching us so I jerk away from Pete and scramble to get out of their view.

I never saw anyone there because I was on my knees but Pete must have known, he must have seen them. He let my bullies watch me give my first blowjob and it hurts, I thought he cared about me more than that. I'm shirtless and they probably can't see much but the fact that they're there hurts because I want to be private.

"Patrick what's wrong?" "There's people there, they're fucking watching" "Come up here baby, it's ok" "No it's not, where's my shirt?" "Under the seat baby, please don't put it on" "Did you plan this? Did you just want to fuck with me and embarrass me?" "No baby, I wanted to sleep with you, I wanted them to see though. I bet they've never sucked off a 24 year old in their car outside a high school party so you're way better than them. Plus you're gorgeous so I want them to see that you're mine so maybe they'll stop bullying you"

I didn't know he was only 24 so I'm glad he's only 7 years older than me, I thought it'd be more like 10 years. I'm also really glad that he didn't do all this to embarrass me because that would be the worst thing. Pete's really sweet so I wish my mom worked later so I could take him home and make love with him in my bed.

"Pete I need my shirt, please help me" "You don't need it, there's nothing wrong with you" "I don't want them to see any more of me, please help me"

There's tears in my eyes when I look up at him so he wraps his arms around my waist so I'm hidden from view. He reaches down and only finds his own shirt instead of mine so he gives it to me and I tug it on. Pete's got gorgeous golden tattooed skin and he's super muscular so it's way less embarrassing for him to be shirtless. Plus no ones going to make fun of him or say anything bad because he'd kick their ass and stop giving them alcohol.

His shirts too big on me but it completely hides my body and smells like Pete which I really like. I still can't find my shirt so Pete huffs and pulls me into a hug "You're gorgeous, let's go for a walk" "A walk?" "Yeah, I wanna walk you past all these assholes and take you somewhere"

Pete knows what he wants so I nod and watch as he slips his jacket on but leaves it open to show his chest. He's gorgeous and there's nothing for him to be shy about so he can walk around without any worries. I wish I looked like him so people wouldn't be such assholes to me.

I would rather spend a few minutes in the car getting myself ready but Pete jumps out and holds a hand out for me. If I don't take his hand it'll embarrass him so even though I'm not ready for this, I let him help me out of the car.

People start laughing and I get nervous again. Pete seems really nice but I can't help getting scared that he'll start laughing and become like everyone else. Seeing everyone watching us sobered me up a lot so I'm starting to regret everything I've done with Pete. I gave him the first blowjob I've ever done in his car while I was drunk and all my bullies watched. That really wasn't what I wanted to happen but I guess I can't exactly take it back now.

Pete wraps an arm around my shoulders tight and pulls me past everyone so we can walk down the road. I don't notice that I'm crying until Pete leans down to wipe the tears off my cheeks and pulls me into a tight hug "It'll be ok Patrick, I'll kick their asses if they fuck with you" "I'm sorry" "Don't be sorry, you're such a cutie" "Where are you taking me?" "I don't know, I wanna find somewhere to get coffee until you sober up" "I'm going to get in so much trouble" "I'll wait until you're sober to take you home so your mother won't know you were drinking. Would she mind if she knew we were hanging out? Will she think I'm too old for you?"

We find an all night diner so Pete leads me in and buys coffee for both of us. While we drink I stroke Pete's knuckles as we hold hands and gently rub at his calf with my foot.

"I think my mom would be ok with it, I'm turning 18 in a couple of months so there's not a lot she can do" "You really are jailbait, that shouldn't turn me on as much as it does" "As long as she meets you I think she'll be ok, she's pretty cool about who I'm friends with so I don't think your age matters" "I'm pretty good with parents so I'm sure I can win her over" "I don't doubt you, you've certainly charmed me" "And I haven't even gotten you naked yet, if I've already gotten you charmed you'll be obsessed by the time I get you in bed"

Pete's the kind of person who sleeps around a lot but just like with his age, it doesn't bother me as much as it should. He's nice and I know I mean something to him so he'll make sure everything we do it good. I don't think he's the kind of person who'd fuck me then dump me so I'm ok with the thought of loosing my virginity to him.

Honestly, I'm actually kind of excited for this because sucking his dick was amazing so sex will blow my mind. If I'm totally under his control and he can do whatever he wants to me I think it'll be better than any drug.

"Pete do you wanna hang out again sometime?" "How am I supposed to get you in bed if we don't?" "I dunno, I thought you'd fuck me in your car tonight then take me home" "I won't, your first times going to be in an actual bed not in the back of my car" "Oh ok, maybe we can hang out when I'm not grounded" "You're grounded?" "I will be when I get home"

Pete chuckles and takes my hand up to his mouth to give it a light kiss "We'll hang out when you're ungrounded then, I can't wait" "It shouldn't be long, maybe next weekend you can come over and met my mom so then she'll let us hang out" "Or I could come tomorrow" "If you give me your number I can text you"

That was probably the smoothest thing I've done so while Pete scribbles on a napkin I try not to bounce from happiness. Pete must still see how happy I am because he kisses the napkin softly when he's done and slips it over the table to me.

I tuck it in my pocket then take the hand Pete offers me so he can walk me home. My moms going to kill me for being out so late without telling her but it's totally worth it because I got to meet Pete.

He kisses me softly then walks off to his car, yelling that if I don't call him he'll come knock on my front door. Even though I wouldn't mind if he did, I promise to call then go inside to get yelled at my my mom.


End file.
